Good for You
by curbstomped
Summary: After a rough night, Sierra does what she can to take care of her boyfriend, Seth. Post-NOC one shot. Seth/OC. More smut than you can bat an eye at.


Here, have this hella smutty one shot that I couldn't get out of my head for three days. Post NOC. I don't own anyone except for my OC, blah blah blah. Enjoy and lemme know what you think :3

* * *

Sierra cringed as she watched the match continue; Seth was getting pummeled every which way in the damn ring and there was only so much of an ass-kicking one could watch their boyfriend take. She watched the remainder of the matches through her fingers, and took a deep breath once she heard his music hit. She didn't dislike him being a wrestler; he loved it after all, it was just the bodies flying, high risk of injury bit that she wasn't a fan of. The redhead knew that it was scripted, but it still didn't make seeing Seth laid out in the middle of a ring any easier to watch.

After the stadium cleared out, she flashed the pass that he gave her earlier and got backstage. She navigated her way through what seemed like a maze to get to his dressing room. Sierra gave a light knock to the door before she heard a groan and a turn of the handle.

"What the hell do you wa—Sierra, hey, Princess." Seth huffed and cracked a smile as soon as he saw his girlfriend from behind the door. He pulled her in by the waist and gave a light kiss to her lips.

"Hey there, Champ…You look like shit." She said with a smile as she helped him back to his seat.

"Nice to see you, too, baby girl." He said with a roll of his eyes as he went back to packing his bag.

"Just making sure your ego is in check…You kicked ass, Seth. Let me do that for you; you should rest." Sierra offered as she nudged him, but the brunette stayed still.

"I got it, alright? I'm not crippled."

"But you did just get the shit beaten out of you for an hour, so just chill out." Sierra said with a pointed look before she cracked a smile. Seth eventually obliged and pecked her freckled cheek before sitting down. Not after long, the redhead slung his bag over her shoulder before they both made their way out, Seth a few paces behind as they made it to the car and eventually, the hotel.

"On the plus side, Sierra, I think you would make an excellent caddy." Seth joked as he followed her to the elevator. She looked back at her boyfriend and shook her head.

"You are so very lucky you have that mug, Rollins, or I would've left you in the parking lot." She chuckled as she leaned against the wall of the elevator, happy to get a brief pause.

As if on cue, the elevator opened to Seth's floor and they exited, eventually turning a corner and making their way into the suite. Sierra dropped the bag to the floor, took a seat at the desk and surveyed the room; not used to the luxury of a king-sized suite. Seth, meanwhile, walked around like it was his apartment; kicking off his shoes, flopping onto the bed and flipping on the TV to whatever channel was on before he left. He threw his shirt off to the side on top of his suitcase, and the redhead couldn't help but look him over. They had been together for a while now, but she couldn't help but check him out like it was their first encounter all over from time to time.

A playful smirk spread across Sierra's face as she got up from her seat and moved in front of where he laid. Seth cocked his head to the side and furrowed his brow. "Not that I don't appreciate the view, but uhm, what's going on?" He asked with a chuckle, but his girlfriend opted to hop onto the bed, her legs spread on either side of his waist.

"I want to take care of you…Think I could do that?" She asked in a low tone as she raked her nails down his chest. "You did such a good job tonight, I think you deserve something…Don't you?" He answered with a quick nod as his pants began to tent under her hips.

Sierra smirked as she leaned over to kiss Seth, their lips moved against each other's feverishly. His callused hands dipped into her jeans and squeezed at her cheeks and gave a light slap to make her jump. She chuckled against his lips as her own hands began to work on the button of his pants. "I guess you missed that…" She teased before she went to nip and suck on his neck as his beard scratched against her jaw.

"Oh, only a little." He said, his voice dripping with sarcasm before his girlfriend drew a gasp out of him. Her adventurous hands gripped his half-hard shaft as she began to work him over. Seth made a move to quickly push off her jeans, his arousal doubling the speed of his digits. That was, until the redhead stopped and pulled her head back. "Easy there, trust the process." She remarked before she kissed down his chest and thumbed over his tip; then smirked as he rolled his hips up off the bed.

Sierra paused at the V of his hips and rested her chin there as she watched his head thrown back in ecstasy as if she were an artist admiring her work. She kissed down to the base of his shaft and slowly began to bob her head. Seth writhed and spit out her name as she sucked him off and reached to tug on her hair. The redhead teased whatever she couldn't reach with her lips with her hands. Her thighs started to slick up, but she stayed her course, at least for that moment. "Y-you're so beautiful, y'know that? God, that feels so good." He cried out and yanked on her locks once again, which caused Sierra to pull off of his cock with a pop. Seth's eyebrows raised as if he were anticipating a scolding.

"You, sir, are not trusting the process…I should just hold out on you." She said with a smirk as she slid away from Seth, her hands on her hips. The brunette sat up on propped up elbows and pouted at his girlfriend. "You wouldn't..." He laughed as Sierra slid the rest of her clothes off at a painstakingly slow pace; Seth nearly salivated at the sight and began to reach for his shaft until she stalked back to him on the bed and straddled his lap once again. The redhead slapped his hand away and garnered his attention as she sunk down onto him then took a minute to adjust.

It was like no time had passed as they moved in tandem; thrust meeting thrust as she bounced on his cock. His impatient hands grabbed at anything they could as he flicked her nipple like a switch; urging Sierra to move faster, thus bouncing her breasts in his face and allowed him to take her other nipple into his mouth. Her folds clenched against his length as she tried to keep it together.

Like clockwork, Seth snaked his other hand to her mound and teased the folds as she moved and eventually began to rub small, hard circles into her clit. The woman's hips stalled momentarily as he teased her. "F-fuck…No, I'm supposed to take care of you, I'm supposed to get you off, Seth…You had a long night." She gasped, let her head roll back and made languid circles as she continued to ride him and reached back to grip his thighs. "Trust me, Princess, it's working." He pulled off of her chest to reply and he let Sierra's low moans fill the room. His cock twitched inside her as she moved and he knew his end was imminent.

Seth, almost in a last ditch effort, snapped his hips to hers only to be met with a firm slam down onto him. Her flushed skin and stuttering hips began to spell out her own orgasm as well, but she was determined to make sure that he got what she felt he deserved. She rolled her hips a few more times and watched as Seth's face twisted up as he came; gasping as the pressure built in the pit of her stomach at the sound of him cursing out her name and pressing his digits firmly against her nub. Sierra moaned his name as she hit her peak not more than five minutes after; the combination of his fervent fingers and swollen folds enough to get her there.

Sierra slowly rolled off of Seth as he came down from her high and looked over at him; blissed out and panting at the ceiling. "That was…fuck, that was amazing, Si. _You_ are amazing." He said breathlessly and wrapped an arm around her. Their sweaty bodies pressed against each other as she laid her head on his shoulder, taking the tender moment for what it was. "You're not so bad yourself, tiger." She joked and couldn't help but smile as she felt the rumble of his laugh.

"I miss you when you're out on the road. And I'm not complaining about it or anything; this is what you do, and this is what you love; I'd never keep you from it. I guess all the time apart makes the moments when we do get together that much greater." Sierra said as she traced circles on his chest.

"I wouldn't trade any of those moments for the world." He said as he leaned over to peck her lips.

"So, are you feeling better?" She teased.

"Much." He said with a laugh.


End file.
